Galeem
Summary Galeem (キーラ, "Kiira"), the Lord of Light, is one of two primary antagonists of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's Adventure Mode: World of Light. For many years, Galeem has been in conflict with Dharkon, the two godlike beings trying to eradicate the universe in either light or darkness. Following Galeem's first defeat, the weakened Galeem flees as Dharkon swallows the land in a blink of an eye. The fighters proceed to chase Dharkon into the Realm of Darkness. Following Dharkon's first defeat, Dharkon proceeds to flee into the Final World. If you defeat Galeem in the final battle, Dharkon destroys the Galeem's army, enchains and impales him, and engulfs all the fighters in Darkness. If you defeat Dharkon, Galeem disintegrates the weakened Dharkon and his puppet fighters and engulfs the fighters and the universe in his light. In the Pacifist Route, the fighters climbed the final destination where the two entities clashed. After they are defeated by the three fighters, the defeated Galeem and Dharkon falls into the Isle of the Ancients and frees the spirits from their control. Power and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C Name: Dharkon Origin: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Tyrant, The Lord of Light, the Ultimate Enemy Attack Potency: At least Macrocosmic level+ (Superior to the numerous Master Hands he is able to control to his whim. Master Hand is able to see Dialga as nothing but an inferior toy, who is stated to have created time at its birth alongside seeing Arceus as a toy as well, who is said to have created the world and the sky. One-shotted a bunch of Crazy Hands who are on par with Master Hands. Able to engage Dharkon head-on) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Massively FTL+ (Performed a feat calculated at 489,014,356,725c. He was able to engulf the entire universe in his rays of light in one of his bad endings. Scales to Dharkon who performs the exact same feat but corrupting the universe with his darkness) Combat Speed: Massively FTL+ Reaction Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with those who could react, dodge and outrun him such as Dharkon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Macrocosmic+ (Disintegrated Dharkon. Scales to Dharkon who could impale and restrain him) Durability: At least Macrocosmic level+ Stamina: High Range: Macrocosmic+ [[Hax|'Power and Abilities']]:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Light Manipulation (Engulfed the universe in light), Deconstruction, Biological Manipulation, and Absorption (Unraveled the Master Hands and absorbed them into himself), Spatial Manipulation (Condensed and warped space to make a black hole-like object), Energy Manipulation (Creates beams to attack people), Homing Attack (His beams are able to follow people until they become engulfed in his light), Soul Manipulation (Galeem caused many characters to lose their souls and become spirits. Although, these are not the real souls as they are hundreds of spirits that Galeem can manipulate), Body Control, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation (Kept himself protected in a shield), Morality Manipulation (Forced spirits to do his bidding and fight for him), Power Mimicry and Creation (Created clones that took the physical characteristics and appearance of all of the Smash fighters), Fire Manipulation and Summoning (He can spit fireballs alongside enemies), Explosion Manipulation, Duplication (Can create three false clones of characters with Mirror Image and divi himself up in three), BFR (He and Dharkon sent the Smash characters to fight every boss in the game and can send them to whatever boss battle they want if they are hit by a projectile), Resistance to Attack Reflection (Zelda, Mewtwo, and Palutena's reflective attacks couldn't prevent his light beams from engulfing them) 'Standard Equipment: His Master Hands and the controlled spirit fighters Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ness (Earthbound) - Ness' profile (Both were at Low 2-C, speed was equalized, and Ness was in avatar form) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Biological Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Morality Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Duplication Users Category:BFR Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Superhumans